


To Fare As Human

by enchantment



Series: I Think You Need A Doctor Series [5]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantment/pseuds/enchantment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While one Family seeks to destroy him, another family does everything to ensure his survival. When the Family of Blood seeks out the Second Doctor, the TARDIS takes him back to the 1960s where U.N.I.T. offers to protect him along with Jamie, Zoe and Rose. **Part of the I Think You Need A Doctor series**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is not a romance between the Second Doctor and Rose, just a friendship. If I do decide to bring romance to this particular couple, it will most likely happen when the First Doctor of this series regenerates or something similar to that story. There is romance between Zoe and Jamie though, simply because I love that pairing so much. :)  
> Also, please consider this very AU as I know I'm mixing up a lot of Who history to make this story work the way that I see it. Please bear with me for any stories that are still unfinished, but I've been flooded with a lot of ideas lately and it's been such a blast hopping around from one adventure to another. I finally understand how the Doctor feels. :) Big smiles to anyone who recognizes the word play regarding the pub's name. ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

The night is young at the local pub, the Trout Inn, and it finds Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and Sergeant Benton sitting at a table enjoying a well-deserved libation and once again watching in amused resignation as the Doctor is grasped by his collar and shoved through the storeroom door by the barman. "That makes it the fifth time this week doesn't it?" inquires Benton.

"Yes," states the Brigadier flatly before taking a sip of his drink. "He's going to get himself barred at this rate if we can't find something to keep him out of trouble." He releases a heavy sigh. "Whoever thought that watching over a Time Lord turned human could be so exhausting?"

"Well, that's life with the Doctor for you, Sir," notes Benton with a twinkle in his eyes, "always on the run. Besides, it's only for another month and then he can change back."

"I suppose so," admits the Brigadier as he sets down his glass. "Although, it would have been helpful to have a bit more information on how to defend him against this Family should they happen to show up, other than keeping him away from aspirin and pears!"

Benton throws back the rest of his drink to cover his laughter while a decidedly grumpy human Doctor pulls out a chair and drops down into it in a huff. "Did you see that cretin…that imbecile…that bubonic plague on humanity? How dare that blundering buffoon manhandle me like that?" He leans back in his chair and straightens his jacket. "So how many times was that this week, three or four?"

"Something like that, Doctor," Benton replies with a soft chuckle as he signals the bar for another round.

"Five times to be exact, Doctor Smith," declares the Brigadier with firm disapproval. "I do understand the need to unwind as much as anyone but please remember that you are U.N.I.T.'s Scientific Advisor and should act accordingly. Not to mention that this is my favorite pub and I happen to enjoy the privilege of being allowed to return here from time to time."

The Doctor pulls a face before nodding silently and then promptly perking up the moment the barmaid approaches their table. "Rose Tyler, what a delightful surprise! I didn't know that you were working here tonight!"

"That's because I started my shift while you were being escorted out of the storeroom by Jamie. You know, Zoe didn't much care for being left alone to tend the bar and neither did the punters if their pints of foam and sour faces are anything to go by." She flashes a teasing grin his way. "Jamie's considering telling them that the next round's on you."

"What?" He instantly jumps out of his chair, grabs the tray out of her hands and thrusts it into Benton's hands with a muttered, "Here, serve yourselves," without once taking his eyes off of Rose. "He…he…he can't do that, Rose, he simply can't tell them such a thing! I don't have any money on me right now; I can't pay for a round of drinks!"

Rose giggles a bit before relenting as his panicked expression worsens upon viewing the rather large group of extremely fit gentlemen at the bar. "I was only teasing you, Doctor. Consider it payback for everything you've put us through these past two months, especially poor Jamie."

"Poor Jamie!" utters the Doctor in a mixture of disgust and disbelief. "Is it my fault that hairy-legged Highlander doesn't know how to store anything properly or do much of anything else for that matter? You'd think that he wasn't familiar with anything from this time period from the way he comports himself! What idiot picked him up and brought him here, anyway?"

Rose tries to hide her smile as she links her arm through his and tugs him away from the others. "Come on, I'll buy you a drink," she point her finger at him warningly, "on the condition that you'll be on your best behavior!"

"I'll try," promises the Doctor fervently until he spies a few of the men at the bar giving him the evil eye. "But you have to promise me that they'll be on their best behavior as well!" He casts a wary gaze in their direction. "You know as well as I do that they have yet to forgive me for winning the last pub quiz."

"Yeah, I know," agrees Rose with a sigh while patting his arm consolingly. "Jamie and I should have known better than to let Zoe make out the questions."

As they reach the bar, the Doctor takes a seat on a stool and watches Jamie finish putting away the freshly washed glasses. Rose returns to her spot behind the bar and requests, "Jamie, can you do me a favor and pull a pint for my gentleman friend? I'm buying him a drink."

"Aye, Rose," he answers jovially before turning around. "Is it another pretty boy, then?" He spins around with a welcoming smile which immediately falls into a reconciled grimace. "Oh, guess not then. It's _you_ , public house enemy number one."

"Always a pleasure, Jamie," replies the Doctor with heavy sarcasm. "If you'll be so kind, I'll have -"

"I know what you'll have," retorts Jamie with a trace of irritation as he fills a pint with the Doctor's favorite draft and places it in front of him. "Your usual. And since Rose is paying, _again_ , that's also your usual."

"Now, Jamie, that's not fair," remarks Zoe as she offers the Doctor a friendly smile and a packet of crisps. "The Doctor's not always a freeloader. Remember the other week when he won a free drink from the pub quiz?" The Doctor glances nervously at the other gents at the bar while Zoe ponders bemusedly, "He was the only one to answer any of the questions correctly, funny that."

"Aye," deadpans Jamie, "absolutely hysterical." The young Scot casts a suspicious glare towards a young soldier who has been frequenting the pub a great deal lately, or at least whenever Zoe happens to be working a shift.

"Ay Up, lass," he greets Zoe as he leans far enough over the bar to eye her up and down. "I'm sure a girl as brilliant as you are most certainly can guess what I'm after."

Zoe blushes fiercely at the young man's attentions while Jamie reddens for a different reason entirely. "I know exactly what you're _after_ , mate," growls the young man, "and you'll hit the floor long _before_ you get it!"

Zoe's potential suitor merely laughs off Jamie's remark before sliding a piece of paper over to her along with a wink and heading back over to his mates who are waiting for him over at the dartboard. As nonchalantly as possible, Zoe starts wiping down the bar with one hand while slyly reaching for the paper with the other. Unfortunately, Jamie's reflexes are much quicker.

"Jamie McCrimmon, you give me that back right this instant!" demands Zoe as a struggle ensues for the paper. Rose and the Doctor share a knowing smile when Jamie pins down Zoe's flailing arms by throwing his arm around her and jerking her tightly to him, and her struggles instantaneously cease altogether.

"Just wait your hurry, lass, until I give it a read!" Jamie tries to ignore the warm feeling of contentment welling up in his chest that holding her close brings him in order to continue his chastisement. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to accept anything from strangers?"

A hearty laugh a moment later relieves the tension when Jamie releases Zoe and balls up the paper and tosses it onto the bar. "Aw, it was nothing after all, just some string of numbers." He tweaks Zoe's nose and she bats him away angrily. "Planning another pub quiz, are we? Was he trying to check his answers with you?"

Curious, Rose picks up the paper and after giving it a quick once-over, she releases a laugh of her own. "I wouldn't be so quick to judge, Jamie. It seems that Zoe's been pulling more than pints this evening." She waves the paper at him. "This string of digits, it's called a phone number and he was obviously giving his to Zoe."

"Why, the nerve of that Sassenach! I'll have his guts for garters!" threatens Jamie as he starts to climb over the bar. The Doctor's hands immediately dart out to push Jamie back while the women join forces to tug him down back behind the bar in an effort to prevent an all out brawl as the soldier in question and his mates regard Jamie warily.

"Jamie, calm yourself this instant!" orders the Doctor roughly as one final shove on his shoulders lands the young man back onto his feet. "There's no possible way that you can take them all on!"

"Aye, not alone no but you could help me!" Jamie's eyes light up with the fire of a young warrior gearing up for battle as he suggests, "I know that you're old and all but useless in a fight but you must have picked up a few fighting techniques from the lads over at U.N.I.T. by now. You could be my second!"

"Second? I'm second to no one, Jamie McCrimmon, I'm the Doctor!" he pronounces so hotly that the other three can only stand there in stunned silence, each one fearing that the Doctor's been pushed too far and that the Time Lord in him will overtake the human and emerge. Thankfully, as quickly as his temper flared, it cools down again and he drops his head into his hand and muses, "Well that was unsettling, I wonder where all that bluster came from?"

The three companions all breathe a sigh of relief and the Brigadier steps up to the bar. "Is everything alright here, McCrimmon?" At Jamie's nod, the Brigadier instructs, "I'll have a scotch, Jamie, and then I'll be leaving so put it on Benton's tab."

He takes a seat alongside the Doctor and inquires, "And is everything alright with you, Doctor Smith?"

"I'm fine, Alastair, thank you for asking," emphasizing each word. "That little scene you just witnessed had nothing to do with me, I was an innocent bystander." He takes another swig of his drink and swallows harshly. "And if I hadn't made it clear enough, I do not need a babysitter!"

 _No,_ considers the Brigadier as he savors his own drink, _merely a full time honor guard._ He stares longingly at the calendar behind the bar, each passing day having been marked off with equal longing by Rose. He watches the three young people work the lines and assist the customers, his heart full of sympathy for them. From the brief conversations that he's been able to have with them, as all of their work schedules allow, he's gathered that they are as confounded as he is as to what this Family is that is menacing the Doctor as he was only able to give them the briefest of instructions before being forced to change himself over to human.

He frowns slightly as he sees Jamie stare wistfully at the Doctor. He knows that if the Doctor were in his right mind that he and Jamie would be out acting as a cross between father and son or best mates, and not the frustrated tolerance that the Doctor's change has brought about. Even Zoe, who has always seemed so aloof in regards to emotional displays can't help but help gaze forlornly at the man who she considered not only a peer and mentor, but a father figure as well.

And then there was Rose Tyler, hiding her pain behind every smile, laugh and twinkle in her eye that she bestowed upon the Doctor. She was perhaps the one that he had felt worst for. He hadn't known her very long but the Doctor had filled him in on her past and he knew that she saw the Doctor as a blend of friend and father, just as Jamie and Zoe did. But at least they had traveled with the Doctor for much longer and knew the routine of the unexpected and their exact place in his hearts. He worried what effect it would have on the young girl to just be discovering her place in the grand scheme of the Doctor's life only to have it be snatched away without any warning.

However, more often than not, the Brigadier worried about the effect of the Doctor being snatched away from all of them. Not purely for the sake of their own seemingly ready made family, which he determined to include himself as well as Doris and various U.N.I.T. members, or for the safety of the planet, but mostly, mostly for the three young people that he watched with saddened eyes. He had plotted and devised many maneuvers over the years in addition to imagining and preparing a multitude of possible outcomes throughout his many years as a soldier, but he found that he was absolutely bewildered at what he could or would do if the Time Lord didn't or couldn't return in his entirety to what he considered the Doctor's three young children.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is all your fault, you know!" accuses the Doctor as he tries to adjust to a more comfortable position on the cold stone floor.

"My fault?" cries Jamie in sheer disbelief. "We wouldn't even be locked up in the cellar if you weren't messing about where you're not supposed to be!" Jamie grumbles to himself as he rubs his arms for warmth. "You're always sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

"I was trying to help!" insists the Doctor heatedly as he glares at his unwilling companion. "The way that you've sorted the stock is all wrong! If you'd only listen to me then –"

"We'd be in more trouble than we could handle!" interrupts Jamie. "I know what I'm doing _Dr. Smith_. In fact, we haven't had any complaints about the way that I run things around here except from you." He leans his head back against a wooden post. "And I've been meaning to ask you, Doctor, just what is your problem with me anyway? What have I ever done to offend you?"

The Doctor sets his mouth in a stubborn line as he refuses to answer for all of thirty seconds. "It's not you that you've personally offended me, it's more that you've offended my personal sense of integrity."

Jamie closes his eyes with a weary sigh as he rubs the bridge of his nose to relieve the burgeoning ache in his head. "And what's that supposed to mean, exactly?"

The Doctor shifts to face Jamie with a hard stare. "You're a young man, Jamie McCrimmon, with a future ripe with possibilities! True, you're certainly not the brightest man that I've ever met," he blithely ignores the tightening of Jamie's mouth and blazing eyes as he continues, "but still…you could do so much more with yourself and instead you choose to waste yourself as a mere barman!" He blows out a blast of air as forceful as a bull in his frustration as he stares at the strangely quiet young man. "Just what are you waiting for?"

 _You'd be surprised_ , he reflects briefly before he averts his gaze from the Doctor and mutters under his breath, "There's nothing wrong with being a barman, it's good, honest work."

Gazing irritably at Jamie, the Doctor berates, "I have absolutely no idea what Zoe sees in you!"

The unexpected remark quickly brings Jamie out of his musings. "What? What are you on about now?"

_**BANG!** _

"Finally!" breathes Zoe harshly as she and Rose try to catch their breath as they lean against the open door. "I was beginning to think that door would never budge!"

Sweating from the effort of helping Zoe force open the door, Rose wipes her brow and asks, "Are you two alright? You must have been freezing in here!"

Jamie hurriedly jumps to his feet and heads straight towards the open door. "Aye, lass, that would explain the cold shoulder that I've been suffering," he mentions as he brushes past the young women in an effort to put as much distance between himself and the mockery of the man who was once his best friend.

"Jamie?" inquires Zoe worriedly before rounding on the Doctor with an angry expression and her hands on her hips. "What have you done now?"

The Doctor responds to her question with an expression of utter innocence as he pushes himself up off of the floor and meticulously dusts himself off. "Some people don't care to hear the truth Zoe, and Jamie appears to be one of them."

"And just what truth is that, Doctor?" questions Zoe angrily as she follows him out of the cellar and up the stairs.

"I told him that he's wasting his time as a barman and now I'm telling _you_ , Zoe Herriot, that _you_ are wasting your time on _him_!"

"Playing couples counseling again, Dr. Smith?" comments the Brigadier as he watches the Doctor make his way from around the bar and onto the stool alongside him.

"Oh, hello Alastair," he greets with a small smile and an arched eyebrow, "nice of you to finally turn up."

"Yes, well some of us actually have consistent meetings and obligations that have to be attended to in person, Doctor. Not all of us simply show up to work willy-nilly when the idea takes our fancy." The Brigadier eyes his old friend knowingly and surmises, "You seem very eager to see me. This sudden affection for my company wouldn't have anything to do with my offering to buy lunch, would it?"

The Doctor sniffs indignantly as he slides his gaze away from the Brig and rests his clasped hands atop the bar. "I don't think that I've ever been so insulted."

"Then you've obviously forgotten about last night," remarks Zoe coldly as she places his favorite drink before him. "Rose sent this over," she notes with a nod towards the blonde at the end of the bar. "Although why _**she**_ bothers with _**you**_ is beyond me!"

"Petulance doesn't suit you, Zoe," points out the Doctor drily before he takes a sip of his pint, "and it's conduct that's far beneath one that I would consider a peer. However, that is the type of behavior that I'd expect from the hairy-legged Highlander down the way." He glances dismissively in Jamie's direction as he grabs a handful of peanuts and pops one in his mouth.

It's a wonder that Zoe's fiery gaze doesn't burn a hole into the Doctor as she heatedly informs him, "As if _you_ would know anything about Jamie McCrimmon at all! I'll have you know that Jamie has done more with his life than people that are more than three times his age and they'd be more than happy to acknowledge it! Wouldn't they Brigadier?"

The surprised soldier is caught so unaware by both the question and her fiery gaze that he is only able to manage a mumbled, "What?" followed by an embarrassed clearing of his throat and an uncomfortable, "Well…" before his giving up with a disgusted shake of his head as he allows his voice to trail off completely.

The Doctor shoots a laughing glance at the Brigadier while he tosses another peanut into his mouth, quite amused at his old friend's discomfiture until Zoe draws his attention back to her. "And of course, Jamie's not very smart!" she offers in his defense. "Well, of course I mean not as smart as me but then not very many people are, are they? Take you for instance, even in astral physics you're still sorely lacking in comparison to my skills."

Now it's the Brigadier's turn to smirk while the Doctor flushes in embarrassment as Zoe makes her final point. "But Jamie's not merely someone to be judged solely by his intellect, he's full of heart, courage and loyalty!" She gives the Doctor a quick once over which leaves him utterly confused at her irritated and pitying countenance. "And you have _**no idea**_ what he's had to put up with since we've been here!"

After giving the bar top a swift swipe of her dish towel, Zoe rushes off before she breaks down in front of the two men as she begins to give way to tears of frustration. The Brigadier follows Zoe's retreat with a sympathetic gaze before turning a hardened one onto the Doctor.

The Doctor huffs in annoyance and returns the Brigadier's admonishing look with his own bland gaze. "Don't waste your breath with one of your tedious chastisements, Alistair, it won't do any good. My opinion on that boy is set and nothing sort of an out of this world transformation is going to change it." He stares down at his hands as he throws a peanut back and forth while the Brigadier sighs in resignation. The Doctor peers sideways at him and humbly quizzes, "Are you still going to treat me to lunch?"

The Brigadier spares him a wry glance before acquiescing, "Yes, I'll make good on the offer. Not that you deserve it."

A totally unrepentant Doctor acknowledges, "That's fine, Alistair, thank you. And you, of course, are entitled to your opinion just as I am entitled to mine. I'll have my usual, please."

The Brigadier raises his hand in the air to catch Rose's attention. "Miss Tyler, we'd like to order when you have a moment."

"I'll be there in just a minute, Brigadier!" returns Rose cheerily before returning her attention back to the soldier in front of her. "Now is there anything else that I can get for you, Private Potts?"

"Darlin'", what I need, you can't give me in a public place much less a public house," he replies with a lecherous grin as he leans against the bar. "But if you'd like to leave here with me after your shift is done?" he suggests while trailing his gaze over Rose's trim figure, leaving her with a feeling more of revulsion rather than excitement. "Well then, all you have to do is say the word."

Rose moves away from him to pull a pint for a punter and accepts the pensioner's money with a kind smile and a muttered, "Ta," before turning back to the eagerly waiting Private. Hands on her hips, she inquires sweetly, "Why don't you just tell me what the word is?" Watching his eyes alight with expectation at her response, she deadpans, "That way I can be sure to avoid it."

Laughing aloud at her audacity, he reaches over the bar and manages to grab her hand before she can step away. "That's brilliant, love, you know you've got quite the mouth on you!" He ignores her attempts to squirm free of his grip as he asks, "How about we put it to better use?" and puckers up in her direction.

One final tug wrests her free from his grasp and Rose hurriedly retreats to a safe distance. "You're a bit forward, aren't you?"

"I was just thinking the same thing," opines a male voice from behind the soldier, a voice belonging to an extremely stern and irate Mike Yates. "Perhaps a _forward_ march is in order to rectify the situation?"

"Excuse me, Sir?" requests the young man after a nervous gulp.

"Back to the base, Private, now!" barks out Captain Yates irritably. "I told your commanding officer that I'd pass the message along that you were needed back at headquarters but I didn't think that I'd have to play referee by flashing a red card as well. Now apologize to Miss Tyler and move out, on the double!"

Private Potts flashes an apologetic glance at Rose as he mumbles a quick, "Sorry, Miss," before hurrying on his way.

Rose watches Mike smirk in smug satisfaction as he tracks the Private's progress through the crowd until he turns back around to find her staring at him. "Was he really called back to headquarters?" she inquires with an arched eyebrow.

Mike exhibits a wide grin as he confesses, "No, he wasn't. In fact, I don't even remember the name of his commanding officer but even so, I could tell that he was needed a lot more there than he was here."

Rose laughs softly before leaning over the bar to drop a chaste kiss onto his cheek. "Well, such a chivalrous gesture deserves a reward so anything that you order for lunch is on the house."

Mike tips his hat to her before removing it and placing it on the bar. "I graciously accept your kind offer. Is there anything that you recommend?"

"You mean besides avoiding soldiers who are fresh off of a two week leave?" she teases with her typical tongue in teeth grin. "Hmmm, what would you think about the house special?"

Mike chuckles before consenting with a sigh. "Fine, fish and chips it is then, _again_. Although honestly, Rose, you're promoting the British stereotype a bit too much for the tourists. I love fish and chips as much as the next person but you three have got to start serving something else."

"We will," promises Rose with a glance towards the kitchen, "just as soon as Jamie learns to cook something else." She turns around and calls out through the kitchen window, "Jamie, fish and chips for Captain Yates, please, and it's on the house!" She pulls a pint and places it before him as she insists, "And so is this," steadfastly ignoring him when he begins to protest. She sighs wistfully as she scans the noisy crowd. "You know, Captain, I can almost remember a time when I would come into a pub to pull a man and not a pint."

"Do you want me to call Private Potts back?" he suggests cheekily. "That way you could do both."

"Try it and you'll be wearing that beer instead of drinking it, mate," she warns playfully as she swats his arm.

Mike grins and gives her a brief salute as she tosses one last smile in his direction before heading off to tend to the Doctor and Brigadier.

"Oh, Zoe, could you please…" starts to request the Doctor as he holds up his empty glass for a refill, his voice instantly trailing away as Zoe purposely ignores him as she rushes by with her head held stiffly in the air.

"Oh dear," he notes with an abashed look at the Brigadier while he clutches his glass to his chest, "we are in trouble. Everyone's lining up for Rose now that they've seen Zoe behind the bar and now it seems that we won't even have a chance for a bit of froth atop our splash of beer." He expresses a pout as he stares down morosely into his glass before turning to the Brigadier with a hopeful expression as he points at his friend's glass. "Are you going to finish that?"

"Yes, I am," declares the Brigadier firmly as he slides his glass away as an extra precaution against this human Doctor's seemingly excessive thirst for alcohol. He peers over at the line of punters who have sidetracked Rose while she swiftly begins to sort through the various orders as she calls out a heartfelt promise to the Doctor and Brigadier that she'll be with them as soon as she can.

The Doctor releases a defeated sigh while glancing wearily at his old friend's unreadable countenance. "Well, do you have any suggestions, Alistair?"

"You don't need my advice, Doctor; you know what you need to do." When the Doctor diverts his gaze in a display of petulance, the Brigadier leans his arms on top of the bar and relates, "You need to make it up with the girl, John. Regardless of how well intentional you were, you were bang out of order. Jamie has done nothing to incur your wrath and you know it. You also know how Zoe feels about him and even if they're reluctant to admit their feelings to themselves as yet, the feeling is still there so of course she'd want to defend him."

The Doctor's gaze remains averted but the stillness in his body informs the Brigadier that he is at least listening to him. "John," he states as he places his hand on the Doctor's shoulder, "you're not a cruel man, I know that and so do those children but your judgment does tend to be harsh at times. Now for whatever reason, unbeknownst to me," he adds with a twinkle in his eye, "they look up to you and they take your words to heart." His hand drops off the Doctor's shoulder to drop back onto the bar and reach over for his glass. "So if you truly want my advice, you'll go over there and explain to Zoe your reasons for acting like such an idiot about Jamie and ask her forgiveness."

"That sounds like good advice to me," concurs Rose as she approaches the two men.

"Do you really think so, Rose?" inquires the Doctor with a dubious expression as his gaze darts back and forth between them.

"The Brigadier's a brilliant man, Doctor. You could do a lot worse than taking advice from him."

"Yes, I suppose so," he considers as he peeks through the window into the kitchen, "I could be listening to Jamie."

"That does it!" hisses Rose at the Doctor while she reaches across the bar and snatches his glass off of him. "You're cut off until you go and make things up with Zoe and Jamie!"

"That's not fair!" protests the Doctor in a childish whine as he tries to recapture the glass that Rose is dangling tauntingly just out of reach.

"Life seldom is, Doctor," comments the Brigadier sagely before draining his glass and setting it back on top of the bar. "Another round, Miss Tyler?"

"Of course, Brigadier, it would be my pleasure," she assures with an overly sweet smile aimed at a fuming Doctor. "Now, should I make that one or _two_?" she asks while giving the Doctor a meaningful look.

He obstinately stares back at her and upon seeing no glimmer of hope of either of them softening, he huffs, "Fine, I'm going, I'm going!" He hops off of the bar stool and takes but a few steps before he spins back around on his heel and cautions, "I can't make any promises with Jamie but I will do my utmost best to explain my side of the situation to Zoe. And knowing how much supportive argument that Zoe requires to see the other person's side of things, you can be assured that I will return with a great thirst." He gestures towards his empty glass. "So please be sure that it's full upon my return and that it's attributed to Alistair's tab!" he declares heatedly before heading off to confront Zoe.

They watch him leave with a mixture of irritation and amusement. "He's like a child, that one," remarks Rose exasperatedly as she collects the empty glasses littering the bar and starts washing them. The Brigadier gives a quiet nod and taking a sip of his drink, becomes lost in thought while Rose anxiously bites her lip as she studies him. Knowing that she won't receive any answers unless she asks her questions in the first place, she clears her throat to draw his attention.

"Um, Brigadier?" she requests in a hushed tone so that they won't be overheard by anyone. "I know that I haven't been one of the TARDIS crew very long and all but I'm a bit confused about something. From what I understood, the Doctor has always been very fond of Jamie and although he and Zoe have been good friends, he's never been this overprotective of her as he is now. I mean, I know that the TARDIS went and changed him and everything, but why do you think that she went and made him so different?"

The Brigadier mulls over Rose's questions for a few moments before offering his opinion. "You three weren't just having me on when you told me that the TARDIS was a sentient machine, were you? The TARDIS is actually telepathic and has the ability to go inside your head?"

Rose keeps quiet as she nods in the affirmative. The Brigadier offers a curt nod of his own in reply and then answers, "Miss Tyler, I've known the Doctor and Jamie McCrimmon for quite some time, even longer than I've known Zoe. Throughout all of the time that they've worked with me, I watched his relationship with the boy grow from best mates to one that couldn't be described as anything other than that of father and son. If I had to hazard a guess, I would say that the TARDIS knew that if there was one thing in all of this universe that could draw the Doctor out of his human guise that it would have to be his love for Jamie. There's not much that those two wouldn't do for each other, this latest escapade is proof of that."

"Okay," agrees Rose, "that makes sense but what about Zoe?"

"Well again, it's only guesswork on my part but I would think that it was the TARDIS' way of making it up to McCrimmon, for all that the Doctor is putting him through. If the Doctor is unable to care for the one person who means the most to him…" suggests the Brigadier in an encouraging tone, curious to see if Rose will pick up on his train of thought.

"Which would be Jamie," chimes in Rose with a dawning gleam in her eye.

The Brig offers a warm smile with his confirming nod before finishing, "Then the least that the TARDIS can do is guarantee that the Doctor does his best to ensure the care and safety of the one who means the most to Jamie."

"Which would be Zoe," declares Rose with a tone tinged with finality and the relief of someone having the missing piece of the puzzle finally click into place.

"Exactly," congratulates the Brigadier as he tips his glass in acknowledgment.

"You know, I was wrong before, Brig, when I told the Doctor that you were brilliant," she admits to him, his response remaining stoic with the exception of a slight raised eyebrow arched in curiosity. "You're actually a blooming genius! Are you sure that U.N.I.T. has the right man for their Scientific Advisor?"

He chuckles softly as Rose's smile turns into a worried frown while she catches sight of the Doctor chasing Zoe around the pub as the young woman does her best to avoid him. "Zoe! Zoe Herriot, will you please stop for a moment and listen to me?" begs the Doctor between breaths.

Continuing to act as deaf as she is stubborn, Zoe weaves through the various tables and punters as the Doctor doggedly pursues her while calling out, "Resistance is futile you know, I'll follow you wherever you go!"

Determined to lose him, Zoe suddenly makes a beeline for the Ladies room and upon realizing her destination, the Doctor runs as fast as he can to head her off and skid to a halt just in time to bar her way. "Well," he says before taking a few deep breaths as he steadies himself, his face flushed from a combination of exertion and embarrassment, "except for through here of course."

Zoe darts a heated glare in his direction before spinning around and beginning to stalk off when the Doctor rushes past her to stand before her with clasped hands to plead, "Oh no, Zoe, oh no, please don't leave. Zoe, I am ever so sorry that I've offended you. Please, Zoe, mayn't we be friends again?"

Noting his anguished expression, Zoe's resolve soon crumbles. "Well, I suppose so, Doctor, but only if you make it up to Jamie as well and explain to me why you're so hard on him!"

Relieved at her response, the Doctor breathes a bit more freely and gently taking her arm, escorts her to a table. "That's exactly why I'm here, my dear, and I'm absolutely positive that by the end of our little talk that you'll come to understand that I had only the best of intentions where you're concerned."

Zoe's brow wrinkles in confusion as she settles down into her seat. "Doctor, I don't understand why my association with Jamie should cause you any distress whatsoever. We're simply good friends after all."

"Oh dear," fusses the Doctor in a patronizing tone as he pats her hand in sympathy, "are we still playing that old tune? Well, never mind," he continues off-handedly in the face of a blushing Zoe, "let's merely stick with that little fantasy for now, shall we? Anyway, in answer to your question, I believe that Jamie is a complete idiot who appears to be utterly unworthy of you and not worth a moment of your time."

The Doctor's clasped hands lay genteelly in his lap while he beams at Zoe as if he's offered her the lottery instead of a load of utter tripe. Zoe's teeth clamp together before she spits out, "I thought that you were going to make it up to me and Jamie, Doctor, but that _insanely_ incorrect statement hardly seems to be accomplishing that now does it?"

Grimacing as he straightens in his chair, the Doctor takes hold of Zoe's hand and soothes, "Zoe, I can't help how I feel; it's not as if I manufactured these feelings." Zoe glances away to lock gazes with a sympathetic Rose until the Doctor's voice calls her attention back to him. "Zoe, please, I can hardly plead my case if you refuse to pay me any attention."

"Well, go on then" she insists harshly, "explain to me why you hate Jamie so much."

The Doctor gives Zoe's hand an admonishing squeeze. "Now don't be ridiculous, I never said that I hated the boy. I am simply of the opinion that he is unsuited for you." He releases her hand to grab a peanut and pop it in his mouth. "And he is."

He shushes the protest that she's about to utter and declares, "You know it's the truth, Zoe! As genial as Jamie is, well…to everyone else apparently, he's nowhere in the same degree as you are. Can you honestly tell me that you two have anything in common other than your species?"

When a steaming Zoe can do no more than glower and sputter at him, he tightens his grip on her hand to ensure that she remains at the table so that he can argue his point. "It's not that I mind that he's a blue collar worker, hard workers in the labor force are very important and I will give him credit where credit is due. Regardless of how badly he botches a task, even I can see that he still puts forth his best effort to achieve such abysmal failure. Poor boy, he's obviously not the great intelligence, is he?"

Zoe rolls her eyes at the invective but remains seated, curious to see where the Doctor's logic is heading. "But you're brilliant, Zoe, you have an intelligence that rivals even my own. You would be one of the youngest and brightest upcoming scientists in the field of astrophysics since…well, since me if you would just apply yourself! Don't you see? If you decide to stay with Jamie, you'll lose out on so many opportunities. What chance do you have of using your scientific knowledge and exploring the universe while hanging about with the _son of a piper?"_

"You'd be surprised," murmurs Zoe drily. "Doctor, you're so positive that Jamie's going to ruin my life but I still don't understand. Where is this all coming from?"

For the first time in their conversation, the Doctor falters and seems unsure and even a bit unsteady, so much so that it's enough to urge Zoe to lay her hand over his own in an effort to lend him any strength or reassurance that he might need.

"I'm not quite sure myself, Zoe," he admits with a nervous chuckle. "It's odd but I keep having visions at night. Not dreams exactly, but extremely vivid snippets of an old man and a young girl. She's quite lovely really, and very sweet as I recall and I believe that the old man is her grandfather. And despite her meeting a young man who loves her with all of his heart and who she loves in return, she refuses to leave her grandfather."

He stares at her gravely as he shares, "As noble as her gesture was, she was allowing herself to be held back instead of following her heart's desire. It's so easy to push aside your own hopes and dreams for those you love, Zoe, and I don't want that to happen to you."

Zoe finds both her gaze and heart softening as she returns the Doctor's fretful glances with a warm smile. The Doctor nearly topples over in his chair when Zoe unexpectedly launches herself into his arms and gushes, "Oh, Doctor, I knew that we hadn't lost you!" When she leans back to beam at his befuddled countenance, she swiftly adds, "And I won't lose myself either, I promise. There is nothing and no one who will keep me from my dreams and I can assure you that in just a few weeks time that I'm going to have everything I want! We all are," she proclaims excitedly as draws back to gesture towards Rose and Jamie, "and you're going to be so proud of us!"

Filled to the brim with confusion as to the exact meaning of Zoe's statement, the Doctor's demeanor of concerned mentor and friend swiftly morphs into one of inquisitive scientist. His eyes rapidly travel over her face, taking note of her pink tinged cheeks and her eyes shining from what he had thought was excitement, but now… _Oh dear, I do believe that Zoe's been indulging a bit behind the bar. Well, who can blame her, really? Everything's so deliciously tempting, especially when it's so easily accessible and it takes a great deal of libation to relax minds such as ours. Hmmm, I wonder if Rose has pulled that pint for me yet._

He glances towards the front of the pub and sees Rose and the Brigadier's approving nods and returns their smiles with his own as he decides his next action. "Come along, Zoe, I've kept you from your duties long enough and besides, we need to obtain a few cups of coffee for you."

"Coffee?" asks Zoe while wrinkling her nose distastefully. "Why, whatever for?"

The Doctor gives her a pitying glance as he pats her hand. _Best not to embarrass the poor girl._ "Why to warm you up, of course! It's very chilly today and I wouldn't want you to catch cold."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Doctor, thank you," says Zoe as she leans over and kisses his cheek.

"Now how can I get one of those, eh?" inquires the cheeky American soldier who's become completely smitten with Zoe in the brief time that he's known her.

He's sauntering up to them when Jamie walks up behind him carrying two plates of fish and chips and then quickly sidestepping the young soldier to place them on the Doctor's table. "All you had to do was say, lad," pipes up Jamie, "I'll be more than happy to kiss you _goodbye._ "

Jamie turns towards Zoe with a stony expression. "Rose needs your help at the bar. I'll take care of this one," he asserts as he jerks his head to indicate her would be suitor.

"Looks like your order's up, Zoe," sighs the soldier as Rose calls out for help and waves her hands at the steaming plates of food piled along the kitchen window's counter.

"And your number will be up if you bother my barmaid again," threatens Jamie as he straightens to his full height. "Am I making myself clear?"

"As crystal," answers the soldier with a mock salute as he aims a soothing gaze in Zoe's direction. "No worries, sweetheart, I only came in for a drink." He smirks at Jamie's self-satisfied grin before tipping his hat to Zoe and adding with a saucy wink, "And of course, the company. See you later, gorgeous."

Jamie's about to go after the young man when Zoe jumps up to block his path and hold him back. "Calm down, Jamie, please!" She gives him a questionable once over and asks, "Can I trust you to behave so that I can go and help Rose?"

"Aye," admits Jamie grudgingly as he glares at the laughing Captain sitting at a nearby table, "although it's not me that you have to worry about."

With a relieved nod, Zoe starts to move away but stops to face the Doctor while bearing a curious expression. "Doctor, before I go, I was just wondering…whatever happened to that girl?"

"Her grandfather locked her out of the house and forced her to go off with her young man," responds the Doctor flatly.

"And what happened then?" questions an intrigued Zoe.

"Why, they lived happily ever after, of course!" he announces grandly as he leans back in his chair and laces his fingers together before resting his hands over his chest.

Zoe laughs delightedly. "It sounds like a fairytale."

The Doctor stills as he reflects on Zoe's words before concluding, "You know, you might be onto something there. It would explain why I keep picturing her with one lone shoe."

" _ **Zoe!"**_ yells Rose in exasperation as the lunch crowd continues to pour into the pub and grow into a small mob surrounding the bar.

"I'm coming!" returns Zoe sheepishly before rushing away without a backwards glance.

Jamie moves to follow her when the Doctor clears his throat and requests, "Jamie, could you please stay for a moment? I'd like to have a word with you."

Jamie steels himself for the next onslaught of insults that he's sure is coming and crosses his arms over his chest in an unconscious gesture of defense. "Alright, Doctor, out with it, what's your complaint now?"

The Doctor holds his head with an offended air before he flashes a remorseful look at the young Highlander. "Now Jamie, don't be like that." He motions towards the seat across from him and requests, "Please have a seat, what I have to speak with you about is very important."

"Aye?" asks Jamie dubiously. "And what's that then?"

"I'd like to discuss a certain young woman who is very dear to both of us and also some rather obvious if not yet openly declared romantic intentions towards said young lady," relays the Doctor. "I was young once myself so like you, I am perfectly capable of recalling as well as still experiencing the bloom of passion when one is in love."

Jamie's eyes narrow as he awaits the rest of the Doctor's speech. Apparently, whether the Doctor is Time Lord or human, he has yet to be known to stop at a sentence or two. "Jamie there comes a time in a man's life when aimless drifting and carousing no longer fulfills the need that it once did and the longing for a more steady and secure future takes hold, especially when a man meets a woman and not just any woman, but _the_ woman. She's the woman who's going to change his life, his entire way of thinking and all for the better. Now, in the case of a genius becoming enamored of a…hmmm, let's not say simple, shall we? Perhaps straightforward would be a better term?"

He nods approvingly at his own assessment. "Yes, that's definitely better, a genius and a _straightforward_ person. Well, in the case of such a unique couple, there are certain considerations that you need to take into account for such a relationship to work. For instance, the greatest patience must be exerted while the genius is allowed to work and dare I say even encouraged to work on various scientific endeavors while their companion offers their assistance as needed."

"You mean like assisting with computers and experiments and the like?" asks Jamie knowingly.

"No, I was speaking more in the vein of passing test tubes and fetching tea." The Doctor gives the young man an appraising glance. "You do understand what I'm saying so far, don't you Jamie? I don't need to simplify anything in any way?"

"I'm able to keep up with you so far, thanks," responds Jamie sarcastically.

"Good, good," acknowledges the Doctor, quite pleased with himself and completely missing Jamie's eye roll. "What I'm trying to say, my boy, is that regardless of the differences between two people, whether it be through intellect, or status in society or age for that matter, it doesn't matter as long as the two people care enough for each other to put forth the effort to make their relationship work and help each other realize the other's hopes and dreams. And in saying this, I'd like to note that the same young woman whom I mentioned earlier has requested that I, myself, offer an olive branch as it were and broach the possibility of friendship."

The Doctor begins to grimace and he appears stern as he wags his finger in the Scot's surprised face. "Normally, I wouldn't be so magnanimous after everything that we've been through, Jamie McCrimmon, but it is because of my fondness and deep affection for this particular young lady that I am willing to even attempt to befriend you at all."

"Gee thanks," mutters Jamie resignedly while he contemplates either dousing the spark of hope at the Doctor's words or fanning them into a flame.

The Doctor grabs a few chips off of the Brigadier's plate and pops them in his mouth while Jamie thinks over the problem; the older man's eyes alight with pleasure when Rose suddenly appears at the table with a large pint in each hand. "The Brigadier will be over in a minute so I thought that I'd bring your drinks over now." She leans down and kisses the Doctor's cheek to his delighted surprise. "That and the next pint, which is on me, is for making it up with…" she glances at a startled Jamie and not wanting to make a fuss over their argument, finishes with, "well…you know who."

The Doctor follows her departure with a soft warm gaze and a silly grin until he is assured that she has deftly avoided the overfriendly hands of a few of the more merry punters and has made her way back safely to the bar. He turns back to face Jamie who is cringing in his seat as he stares back at the Doctor in sheer disbelief. "Doctor," he croaks out as he grips the arms of the wooden chair for support, "this long winded speech of yours isn't your way of telling me that you fancy Rose, is it?"

"What?" asks the Doctor in horrified shock as he jumps to his feet. "I was referring to you and Zoe you young idiot, not me and Rose!"

"Me and Zoe?" questions Jamie, a look of consternation plastered all over his face until bewilderment and relief take over and then soon give way to anger. "What do you mean that _I'm_ an idiot? You're the one who who's not making himself clear, what with going on about being in love with some unnamed woman and _differences!_ "

"That's because I was offering examples of the types of situations that occur between star-crossed lovers!" he growls back as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Well, you weren't doing a very good job at it," replies Jamie in a frustrated tone while the Doctor has to forcibly hold himself back from throttling the young man.

When the Brigadier spies the Doctor thrusting his hands into his hair and tugging at his roots, he realizes that it's time to intervene. "Here we go again," he mutters to himself before calling out to the other end of the bar, "Captain Yates, I need your assistance," before hurrying off of his own stool to break up the looming argument.

"Coming, Sir," yells Mike with an amused glance towards the Doctor and Jamie's shouting match which has now escalated into a shoving contest. Speedily downing the last of his drink, Mike laughingly sets off to aid the Brig.

Noting Zoe's worried frown, Rose walks over to her and gives her a sideways hug. "Oi, don't fret so much, Zoe. If worse comes to worse, we'll just lock them back up in the storage room."

A slightly hopeful gleam appears in Zoe's eyes as she inquires, "Do you really think that would help, Rose? I mean, it didn't seem to help them resolve their differences earlier."

Rose glances towards the spectacle that the men are making of themselves at the other end of the pub while Mike and the Brigadier try to pull the Doctor and Jamie apart. "Forget helping them work out their problems, Zoe. At this point, I'll be grateful for some peace and quiet." Raising her voice so that she can be heard over the din, Rose requests of the group of punters gathered round, "Alright, ladies and gents, who'll be next?"

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

The lunch hour has finally quieted down long enough to give Rose a moment to slump against the counter and take a breath when she notices the morose countenances of Sergeant Benton and Captain Yates. "Oi! What's wrong with the two of you? You look as if it's the end of the world."

"No," replies Yates mournfully, "just the end of the World Cup."

Both men throw a glare in Zoe's direction as she serves a punter. "Fancy her turning off the match just when it turns around in our favor, for one of her," Benton grits out the words in obvious disgust, **_"ruddy little pub quizzes."_**

Zoe ambles over to the trio and notes in cheery tone, "Oh, you're just upset because the Doctor won again." She taps her finger on the counter as she tells them, "You could win too if you'd simply study more before you came in here!"

Their expressions become utterly gobsmacked. "Nobody studies in order to enjoy a pub, Zoe!" declares Benton a trifle heatedly.

"Well, then they need to start if they want to win one of my quizzes!" she insists in a superior tone. Seeing their faces reflect their dire resignation, the young astrometricist takes pity on them and whispers conspiringly. "Oh, alright," she quickly looks around in search of ear wiggers, "but this is between us." All three lean in a bit closer as she whispers, "I think it would be very helpful if the two of you were to investigate the subject of theoretical physics." She suddenly straightens back up and sing-songs, "And that's all that I'm going to say on the matter," before miming zipping her lips and winking slyly at Rose who immediately doubles over in laughter.

"That's not funny, Rose!" grouses Benton as he places his empty tumbler in front of her.

Yates follows suit with his own glass. "I agree, you have a very twisted sense of humor." He stares down glumly at his glass as Rose replenishes it. "I would have put down more of a flutter on the match if I knew that we were going to win." He unexpectedly perks up and gazes at Rose excitedly. "I know! Rose, you could tell us when England wins the next cup!"

Benton immediately perks up. “Yeah, that’s right!” He nudges Yates conspiringly. “And if we put enough down when the time comes, we could well be on our way to an early retirement!”

Both men turn to Rose expectantly while she looks back at them with an apologetic expression. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that I can’t do that.”

Exasperated, Yates loudly questions, “Why not?” before lowering his voice so as not to call attention. “Is it something to do with your being a time traveler?”

Rose shakes her head in the negative. “What then? asks Benton eyeing her shrewdly. “It can’t be your sense of fair play? It’s just _one_ World Cup! Rose, we’re not asking for a rundown of footie until the end of time.”

Rose sighs sadly. “It’s not that either.” They both stare at her in silence, patiently awaiting her answer. “We don’t win the World Cup again.”

“What?” asks Benton in shock. “You mean in this decade?”

“No,” she continues reluctantly, “I mean at all. I’m sorry, gents, but we haven’t won the World Cup since 1966, at least not in my time.”

The two men merely sit there gobsmacked as Zoe cheerily announces, “Well then, I guess it doesn’t matter that I turned off the television, it’s not like you’re really missing anything anyway!”

While Benton and Yates try to reign in their tempers, Rose has a sudden coughing fit that sounds suspiciously like an attempt to cover laughter. “Don’t you get it, lass?” Benton directs his question at Zoe. “This could be our last chance at England winning the cup!”

Zoe stares back at the Sergeant with a very serious expression. “From what I’m to understand from Rose, it sounds like it was.”

Totally oblivious to their glares, she returns to wiping down the bar top until she’s stopped by the young soldier who’s taken to keeping time at the pub to be near Zoe. Placing his hand over hers while she’s in mid-swipe, he leans forward and whispers, “Theoretical physics, eh? Any possible questions concerning time travel?”

Zoe hastily pulls her hand away and notes sternly, “That’s only considered when in conjunction with quantum mechanics or Einstein – Rosen bridges and you shouldn’t eavesdrop on people’s private conversations.”

He throws his hands up in mock surrender. Can I help it if I’m unable to draw myself away from your slightest word, your barest glance, your softest touch?” he asks as he reaches for her hand again.

“Then allow me to give you a helping hand,” proclaims a voice from behind him as his unknown assailant unceremoniously yanks him off his stool by the back of his collar and spins him around to shove him against the bar to face one very angry Jamie McCrimmon.

“Jamie, what are you doing?” screeches Zoe. “Stop it this instant!”

“It’s okay, doll, I can handle him,” he assures her without taking his eyes off the Scot.

Zoe quickly runs around the bar and tries to push the two men apart. “That is quite enough! You two are behaving like miscreants and I expect far better behavior in this day and age!”

“Some of us aren’t from this day and age,” grits Jamie, his gaze never wavering from the man before him.

Narrowing his eyes, his nose wrinkling in confusion, he seems to sniff at the air around him before returning his full attention to the young Scot. “I’ll remember that McCrimmon.”

When the tension refuses to lessen, Rose shoots a pleading glance at Benton and Yates. “Do you mind? She tilts her head to indicate the other two men. “Please?”

Mike rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs wearily. “Why does everyone always come to us to solve their problems?”

Benton slides off his barstool and straightens his posture into a more intimidating height before flashing a smug grin. “Perhaps they can’t help but turn to the strong, silent type?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what it is,” agrees Rose readily. “So how about shutting it and breaking those two up?”

Mildly affronted, the two soldiers ignore her rebuke and head over to avert a potential fight. “Alright, lads, break it up! We don’t want any trouble here,” Benton insists as he steps between the two men.

Ignoring Jamie, Mike decides to focus on the Captain. “Come on, soldier, back to headquarters! You were transferred here to give us a hand but you can be transferred _out_ just as easily.

“Fine,” relents the American soldier, “I didn’t come in here to cause trouble.”

“I know what you came in here for and you’re not having her!” growls Jamie while Benton holds him back.

“Good luck keeping me away,” he returns coldly.

“It’s not luck I need,” threatens Jamie as he breaks Benton’s hold and raises his fists.

“Jamie! That’s enough, lad, now stand down!” barks Benton as he shoves him back a few paces and pins him down with a warning glance.

“Captain,” warns Mike in a low tone that suggests his request will not be repeated a third time. He breathes a sigh of relief when the only action the young man takes is to pick up his hat and overcoat from a barstool and throw one last glare at Jamie before stalking out of the pub.

Unfortunately for Jamie, Zoe is not about to afford him the same silent treatment. “What on Earth is the matter with you? He wasn’t attempting anything improper; we were having an _intellectual_ conversation!”

“Yeah, I know what he had in mind for you, Zoe, and it had nothing to do with being intellectual,” seethes Jamie. “Honestly woman, for being an _intellectual_ , how can you be so _daft_ as to not see what’s right in front of you?”

“The only thing in front of me is an impulsive, ignorant imbecile!” She stamps her foot in sheer frustration. “Oh! Why do you have to be so physical?”

“I don’t know,” purrs a voice behind them, “I don’t see anything wrong with being physical.”

Everyone’s attention turns to the ginger woman in her mid-twenties who was eyeing Jamie up and down like the cool drink that she entered the pub for. Zoe’s mouth tightens as she watches Jamie’s anger fade only to be replaced with an obvious appreciation of the woman’s appearance, if his lascivious smile was anything to go by.

Jamie’s chest puffs up as he declares, “Well, physical happens to be what I do best, you can ask anyone.”

“I can see that,” she murmurs with apparent interest before holding out her hand for an introduction. “Hello, my name is Christine Sharp. And you are?”

“Unavailable,” mutters Zoe, too softly for anyone but a sympathetic Rose to hear. Rose hastily requests Zoe’s help behind the bar in hopes of avoiding a scene, as one near brawl at the pub tonight is enough. “Of course, Rose,” answers a bit wistfully as she looks on at Jamie and the woman. “I’m obviously not needed here.”

Stepping aside to let her pass, Yates and Benton continue to observe the couple. Benton gives the woman a quick once-over. “Some men have all the luck, eh, Sir?”

“Yes, but Jamie’s going to have more than his share of bad luck if he keeps this behavior up in front of Zoe,” opines Mike.

Benton’s eyes widen in consideration. “Do you think that this could be what finally opens their eyes to how they feel about each other?”

Rose interrupts them with a tap on Yates’ shoulder before he can reply. “Excuse me, ladies, but I have to interrupt your chin wag as I’ve just received a message from the Brigadier. He has requested that you bring back his and the Doctor’s lunch.”

“We can manage that fine, thank you, Rose,” acknowledges Yates, “and please be sure to bring us another round. We can afford it since neither of us will be leaving a tip!”

Benton laughs when Rose pulls a face before heading into the kitchen to make lunch. She offers a comforting squeeze on Zoe’s shoulder as she tells her, “You’ve got the bar, love.”

Zoe nods automatically in response while she keeps her gaze trained on Jamie and his new lady admirer as they sit down at the bar to have a chat. “I don’t believe that I’ve seen you in here before,” notes Christine curiously. “Have you worked here very long?”

“No, I’m new in town, just passing through, really,” shares Jamie cheerily. “I’ve been traveling with some friends, we’re just here for a few months and then we’ll be moving onto the next adventure.”

She leans in closer and rests her head on the back of her hand. “That sounds so exciting!” She moves in a bit more until their knees are touching and places her hand on his knee in an intimate gesture. “It must really get your blood pumping.”

Zoe watches the pair with incredulity and disgust. _Oh, his blood’s definitely pumping alright, none of it to his brain._

“Zoe,” requests Jamie without taking his eyes off Christine, “can you pour a drink for my new friend, here?” When Christine reaches for her purse, he hastily assures her, “Your money’s no good here, love. It’s on the house.”

_That’s obviously not all that’s on offer here_ , fumes Zoe silently. _Rose is right about men. Why buy the bovine when you can procure the opaque white fluid rich in fat and protein for free?_

Zoe drops down the pint in front of the woman, just sort of slamming it, before moving away to wash the glasses that have been collected and smiles to herself when she hears Christine complain, “You call this a pint? It’s practically empty!”

_That’s right, just like your head_ , Zoe notes with a wide grin that goes unnoticed by the others. _Ha ha ha!_

Christine sets down her pint in distaste. “Oh well, no matter,” as she turns back to Jamie, “you’re a much better find than what I came in for anyway.” She slides off the stool and sidles up alongside him, lightly resting her hand on his shoulder before slowly trailing her fingers down his arm. “What do you say we find a quiet place to go chat? Somewhere with a little less traffic, a little less noise…a little less clothes?” She captures his gaze and toys with the end of his scarf as she waits for his answer.

Jamie’s eyes widen before his gaze shies away and falls onto her rather expansive bosom. “I…I don’t believe that less clothes is exactly what you need at the moment.”

The breaking of glass following a painful cry immediately draws everyone’s attention over to Zoe while Rose rushes out of the kitchen with a towel in one hand and two sacks of freshly cooked fish and chips in the other. Setting the sacks on the bar top, Rose heads straight over to Zoe to inspect her wound. She examines it quickly before pressing down on it to staunch the bleeding and winces along with Zoe when she has to press down firmly on the cut. “No worries, love, it’s more of a flesh wound than anything.”

“Here, let me see that,” orders Jamie as he suddenly appears behind the surprised women. He had moved so fast upon realizing Zoe was injured that neither of them had seen him come around the bar. “Aw, it’s only a wee scratch, you’ll be fine. Rose, you watch the bar and we’ll be right back once I patch Zoe up.

“Wait a minute!” blurts Christine disbelievingly. “What about our going off to find a quiet little place _to chat?_ ” she questions meaningfully.

“I have more important things to take care of right now,” dismisses Jamie before taking up Zoe’s hand again to reexamine it. “Come on, lass, a bit of liniment and a strip of bandage and you’ll be good as new,” his voice trailing away as he leads Zoe upstairs.

Wearing an overly saccharine smile, Rose places one of the sacks in front of Christine. Here, love, I made you some fish and chips _to go_ , seeing as it’s the only thing that you’ll be taking away from here tonight.”

Christine narrows her eyes at her. “Well, aren’t you the overprotective little friend?” Her expression becomes as unpleasant as her tone. “Just like the big, bad dog that chases away the prowlers who _encroach_ on their property.”

Rose’s smile instantly disappears and she gazes back icily at her. “Actually, I’m more the Big, Bad Wolf but at least you agree with me about trespassing where you don’t belong.” Rose mocks gasps as she holds her hand over her heart. “See? I went to school too!” She nudges the sack towards her. “Now, why don’t you go and find that traffic that you were looking for? That way, I won’t have to throw you in it.”

Nostrils flaring, she continues to stare Rose down until the young Londoner moves to make her way around the front of the bar. She hastily picks up her purse and bolts for the front door while calling out, “This isn’t finished!”

“You know where to find me!” Rose returns easily with a hint of warning. Both Benton and Yates chuckling away at the end of the bar remind her of their presence. “Can I help you, gentleman?”

Mike holds up his hands in surrender while Benton merely shakes his head in amusement and offers, “Encroach, eh? The Doctor would be so proud.”

“That’s not how I’d describe him if his lunch gets cold.” She drops the largest sack with the Doctor and Brigadier’s order in front of the men. “Go on then, off with you!”

“Yes, Maam’!” replies Yates with a salute. “We know not to mess with you!”

“Too right,” murmurs Rose more to herself than the departing men as she aims a soft smile upstairs. Noticing the sack that Christine left behind, she reaches over and opens it and inhales the fragrant aroma before dipping in and pulling out a steaming chip. “Mmmm,” she gushes in ecstasy. “And thank you, Miss High and Mighty, for taking your leave,” she pops another chip in her mouth, “that means more for me.”

*********************

Arriving at the Brigadiers’ door, the two men promptly knock and wait for an invitation to enter. The door flies open without warning before the last knock fades and reveals the Doctor bearing a very impatient scowl as he snatches the sack out of Mike’s hands. “It’s barely warm! I hope you’re not expecting a tip.” Spinning on his heels, he stalks over to the Brigadier’s desk and begins distributing the food.

When Benton and Yates look as they’re about to retort, the Brigadier quickly leans forward from the reclining position in his chair and gives them an understanding gaze but a stern tone. “Thank you, gentlemen, that will be all.” A curt nod from both soldiers and a grumbled, “Yes, Sir,” is his only reply before they leave. Once the door is shut, he turns to the Doctor and casually notes, “You know, you could have been nicer to them.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” he mutters distractedly as he sits down to eat. “It might have encouraged them to bring the food sooner.”

The Brigadier shakes his head, he should have known better. “Yes, Doctor,” he remarks with flat sarcasm, “my point exactly.”

The Doctor gives him a quelling gaze. “Alright, alright, I did notice that they were bothered but they’ve been irritable with me since they lost that bet last month.” His grin is full of glee. “You remember, I made them dress up like Yetis and run through the Underground.” He laughs out loud. “That reminds me of the time that we were so blitzed that we wrapped tinfoil all over bodies and called ourselves Cybermen. Our academy always could throw a fancy dress party!” His tone becomes disgruntled. “I still can’t believe we lost to those…oh what were they called? Oh, yes, Daleks! Hmmph!” He picks up a pencil and taps the tip of the pencil against the desk. “I mean, I know that our costumes weren’t state of the art but still, losing to a lot of rubbish bins with plungers sticking out of them? Oh well, coming in second is as good as any I suppose.” He smiles fondly at his old friend with a familiar twinkle in his eye. “Don’t you agree, Brigadier?”  

“John,” states the Brigadier wearily, “can we please keep on topic? What is your problem with Yates and Benton?”

A scowl flashes across his face. “I’m still upset with them for not watching out for Rose as they promised me. That Potts fellow is a menace and I don’t like the way that he keeps sniffing after her.”

“I see,” comments the Brigadier with a smirk and a nod of his head. “So now we’re getting to the root of the problem. You’re jealous, Doctor.”

“Don’t be absurd, Alistair. Rose is a very dear friend and you know how protective I am of my friends.”

“Yes, I know.” He leans back and watches the Doctor with a curious expression. “Out of curiosity, John, has there _ever_ been a woman that you cared for more than as a friend?”

He takes a bite out of his fish and chews thoughtfully and swallows before giving his answer. “There was a woman, once, long ago,” his voice softens considerably and a small smile appears on his face. “Her name was Cameca, she was from one of those Latin countries like Mexico or Peru.”

Never having known the Doctor to be so open about his past life, the Brigadier leans forward in great interest. “Did you love her?”

“I thought I did but it simply wasn’t meant to be,” he admits with a tinge of sadness as he wipes his mouth with the napkin. “There was too much of a traveler in me back then, I could never stay in one place for too long.”

“And what about now, if the right woman came along?”

“The right woman, eh?” He seems to stare off at the unforeseen possibilities, perhaps even timelines, as he considers this for a moment. “Yes…yes, I believe that if the right woman came along then I could promise her my forever.” He speedily snaps out of his self-induced trance and affirms, “But she’d have to be the right woman.” He arches his eyebrows and gives a pointed look. “And she’d really have to be something to keep **me** in one place.”

The Brigadier offers a rueful smile. “Yes, staying never has been one of your strong points, has it? Speaking of which, have you decided if you’re staying here or not? Your contract will be up soon and I need to let the top brass know your decision.”

“I haven’t decided yet,” he declares while clasping his hands and shooting him an appraising look. “Besides, it also depends on you. After all, you’ve never been able to stand my antics for too long.”

He concedes this fact with a soft chuckle. “That aside, you’re always welcome here, John. I mean that, antics or no.”

“Thank you, Alistair, that means the world to me.” He rises and begins gathering the remnants of their lunch to take over to the trash bin.

_And apparently a world to us as well and possibly a universe_ , muses the Brigadier. He wears a sad sort of smile as he watches the Doctor move around the room refilling their mugs with tea. _I’m going to miss you, old friend, when the time comes for a parting of the ways. I’ve truly come to rely on your wisdom, advice and friendship._ His mouth widens into a mischievous grin. _So until then, I’ll merely have to comfort myself with a bit of false memories and shared ones from your companions._ “Doctor, do you recall that pantomime that we went to a few years ago? The one with the bloke playing Gulliver, and I believe that Rapunzel, a unicorn, the Minotaur and Medusa were also in attendance?

 

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
